


Уютный друг

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень сложно не оживить любимое творение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уютный друг

**Author's Note:**

> Текст для Радуги-2013. Тема: Именно то, что наиболее естественно, менее всего подобает человеку

«Я восхищаюсь, – как-то сказала Тата, разглядывая узоры на потолочных панелях, – умением людей полностью погружаться в любимое дело. Но тебе не кажется, что иногда ты чересчур увлекаешься? Я ведь могу и приревновать к этой железке. А ведь мы ее еще даже не подключили.  
И рассмеялась мелодичным смехом, от которого Косте немедленно стало ужасно стыдно, и он все-таки согласился поучаствовать в «вечеринке» в кают-компании. Но не стал объяснять Тате, что система давно подключена и функционирует. Он много читал о том, как подобные сведения пугают неподготовленных людей…»  
  
Дописав до «людей», Мих задумался. Здесь следовало сделать экскурс в устройство придуманного общества, а он его еще не придумал. С другой стороны, будут ли читателям интересны эти рассуждения? Они обычно ждут про любовь и приключения, им теории надоели еще в прошлом веке.  
Но придет какой-нибудь буквоедствующий критик и заявит: «Общество с такими установками существовать не будет. Сразу видно, у автора недостаток соответствующего образования…» А недостаток образования – больное михино место. Потому что без литдиплома он не писатель, а всего-навсего дважды печатавшийся графоман. Со стажем.  
За окном потемнело, а Мих этого даже не успел заметить. Хорошо, что Гала уже отрегулировала свет. Надо бы еще шторы попросить задернуть. И картинку природы включить какую-нибудь.  
Вздохнув, Мих начал писать про общество, наваял два абзаца и стер.  
Не то.  
Обойдутся без общества!  
  
«Если бы не Татка, Костя никогда бы не пошел в экспедицию. Очень ему надо – бить ноги в Диком Замлечье, спать на матрасе с постоянным подогревом и есть всякое гмо, приготовленное на примусе! Но Татка сказала, что им нужен хороший биомеханик, а Костя – неплохой биомеханик, безответно влюбленный в Татку, ну и угадайте: кто повелся на лесть и длинные ресницы и отправился к черту на кулички?  
Костя был влюблен в Татку, Татка – в Алекса, Алекс – в мастера Вэня, мастер Вэнь – в геологию. Ну и в деньги, опять же. Деньги всем были нужны, а за участие в этом сомнительном предприятии платил СтарТэк, и весьма неплохо.  
И была Айша. Отчасти Костя пошел и из-за нее, потому что когда б еще ему выпала возможность заниматься техобслуживанием ай-андроида шестого поколения? Конечно, внутренние установки трогать было нельзя, но он бы туда и не полез ни за что, ему и по контурам забот хватало. Многотомную инструкцию по эксплуатации Костя осваивал весь полет, даже разгрузочных снов не смотрел. Каждый вечер просматривал оглавление талмуда под названием «Типичные и нетипичные ошибки при работе с интеллектуальными биомеханическими приборами». Команды экстренного сброса отлетали у него от зубов. И все равно казалось, он что-то упустил. Что?  
Костя не находил себе места…»  
  
Мих встал и прошелся по комнате. От окна к двери и обратно.  
– Кофе? – мелодично поинтересовалась Гала. Видимо, проанализировала, как он трет виски.  
– Да. Точно, – согласился Мих. – Сейчас приготовим. Спасибо за подсказку.  
– Не за что. Но полезнее было бы поспать.  
– И не курить, – добавила она после паузы, когда Мих потянулся к ящику с сигаретами.  
– Кто не курит и не пьет, тот здоровеньким помрет, – хмыкнул он, прикуривая от плиты. Гала заботливо включила вытяжку.  
Вообще, он нечасто курил. Только по ночам, когда мысль останавливалась. Ну и за компанию. Гала об этом знала, может, потому и не зудела. Или потому, что Мих правильно настроил эмоциональный блок.  
Кофеварка грозно пробулькала и зашипела, сообщая, что процесс приготовления завершен. Гала отщелкнула кнопку.  
– Гал, – позвал Мих, забирая чашку с собой. – Ты читала уже? Как тебе?  
Кофе был не ахти, но приличный. Ночью, под сигарету, сойдет.  
– Читала, – сказала Гала. – Не проводила детального анализа, но такое уже у кого-то было.  
– Все в этом мире уже у кого-то было. – Мих сделал глоток и вздохнул. – Сложно быть графоманом в двадцать первом веке.  
– Да. Но интересно. Расскажи об Айше, она какая?  
  
«Айша стала настоящим прорывом в биотехнике. Ай-андроид шестого поколения, еще не запущенный в серийное производство и как раз тестировавшийся в тяжелых природных условиях, в нагрузку к основному виду деятельности обладал идеально смоделированным сознанием. Разработчики утверждали, что ей знакомы понятия «ответственность» и «совесть». Она умела проявлять эмоции, наиболее подходящие к различным ситуациям. Могла оказать психологическую поддержку до появления специалиста. В общем, ее можно было бы считать личностью, если б она обладала свободной волей. Эту границу не позволялось пересекать никому из инженеров, хотя попытки были, некоторым очень уж хотелось почувствовать себя богом и вылепить настоящего человека.  
Подобное отслеживалось и пресекалось специальной комиссией контроля интеллектуальных изобретений. Несмотря на высокий уровень собственного развития, человечество все еще боялось восстания машин. Потому Айша могла подсказывать, но не могла сделать выбор за людей. И не умела обходиться без них».  
  
Миху определенно нравились и Костя, и Айша, но писать о них было тяжело.  
– Полвторого ночи, – сказала Гала.  
– Да. Пора спать. Еще два абзаца и…  
Он сладко потянулся и с надеждой заглянул в пустую чашку. Нет. Ничего не осталось. Наверное, это знак. Мих закрыл файл с рассказом.  
– Все равно бред пишу. А завтра работа.  
Он попытался вспомнить, что там запланировано на завтра из рабочего.  
Очередная рутина. Вычистить третий тестовый блок. Закончить отчет об испытаниях. Поздравить коммерческого с днем рождения.  
– Разбуди меня завтра в шесть тридцать пять.  
– Интервал между повторами?  
Мих вздохнул:  
– Семь… нет, пять минут.  
– Хорошо. Что на завтрак?  
– Не знаю. Еду.  
– Хорошо.  
Устроив голову на подушке, Мих еще некоторое время переосмысливал написанное. Написанное ему категорически не нравилось. Но и не отпускало.  
– Спокойной ночи, – ласково сказала Гала. – Приятных снов.  
– И тебе.  
– Спасибо.  
Мих усмехнулся.  
«Интересно, что ей снится?»  
Он попытался представить и уснул.  
Утром на завтрак у него были баоцзы с грибами и мясом. И зеленый чай, заваренный собственноручно, потому что нельзя полностью уподобляться фермерской скотине, надо что-то и самому делать.  
– А что тебе снится обычно? – спросил Мих. Гале потребовалось почти полминуты, чтоб ответить.  
– Фракталы. – Миху даже показалось, что она смутилась. – Это очень красиво.  
– Да, – согласился он. – Еще бы. Мне самому нравятся.  
  
«В отличие от остальных, Алекс разделял Костин восторг по поводу предоставленного им оборудования. Только подходил к нему с отвратительно-пользовательским отношением, постоянно пытаясь выдумать какое-нибудь невыполнимое задание. Перегрузки? Легко! Высокие температуры? Запросто! Неподъемный вес? Загрузим сразу, зачем на несколько порций разбивать?  
Потом Костя чинил модули, сквозь зубы матерился на энтузиазм коллеги по экспедиции и жалел сломанную технику.  
– Варвар ты! – бросил однажды в сердцах. – Гвозди микроскопом забиваешь!  
– А если молотка не дают? – Алекс широко и несколько виновато улыбнулся и развел руками. – Вот и приходится…  
– Я тебе и так молоток сделаю. Из подручных средств. Не уродуй добро, а? Жалко же.  
– Почему жалко? – потом спросила Айша. – Модули застрахованы. Даже если придут в негодность…»  
  
– Привет, Михал, – сказал Феликс. – Слышь, такое дело…  
– Привет, – сказал Мих, незаметно меняя на экране планшета файл с недописанным рассказом на файл с недописанным отчетом. – Какое?  
– Ты не знаешь, кто пиратские версии нашего УД сливает?  
– А тебе зачем? Купить?  
– Ну… – Феликс оглянулся по сторонам, поздоровался с кем-то из мимопроходивших, пожал руку и вновь обернулся к Миху. – Такое дело. Я уже купил.  
Мих покачал головой.  
– Сочувствую.  
– Ага. Я ее настроить не могу. Жена ругается: хотела соседку позвать в гости и похвалиться, а УД не настроен. Ужин пристойный не приготовит, «тараканов» не построит, стиралку вовремя не запустит…  
– «Уютный Дом» неуютный? Ну, вызовите настройщика.  
– Они к нелицензионным не поедут.  
– Да ладно тебе. – Мих пожал плечами. – Еще как поедут, если доплатить.  
– А, ну ладно… такое дело. Значит, не знаешь?  
– Нет.  
– А сам какой версией пользуешься?  
– Никакой. У меня своя разработка.  
У Феликса загорелись глаза.  
– Поделишься?  
– Она пока сырая. Под себя сделал. Лучше настройщика вызови.  
Феликс вздохнул. Открыл рот, чтоб еще что-то спросить.  
– Мне тут вообще-то работать надо, – сухо напомнил Мих, и Феликс закрыл рот.  
– Ладно-ладно. Извини. Но если узнаешь про кого…  
– Обязательно свистну. Но вряд ли узнаю.  
«Служба Безопасности у нас топорно работает», – подумал он, проводив Феликса равнодушным взглядом. – Так они пиратов никогда не поймают.  
  
«Скажи, – спросила как-то Татка, – а она всегда за нами наблюдает?  
– Всегда.  
Татку ощутимо передернуло. Костя поспешил ее успокоить:  
– Но не анализирует. Просто, сама понимаешь: новая, необитаемая планета, каждый человек на счету. Если что-нибудь случится, потом комиссия вскроет записи и разберется.  
– О черт, – выразительно закатила глаза Татка. – То есть, если меня в ванне за ногу укусит ядовитый паук, комиссия будет просматривать все записи моего мытья?  
– А чего ты ожидала? Да. Но только если паук сможет пройти сквозь периметр незамеченным, если он пересечет санитарную полосу, если…  
Татка закрыла ему рот ладонью, и Костя послушно замолчал.  
– Ты такой же прямолинейный, как твои машины, – усмехнулась она. – Не надо. Я просто так про паука спросила, тем более, нет здесь никаких пауков, вообще. Ты мне лучше скажи, можешь настроить ее так, чтоб она за мной в комнате не подглядывала?  
– Могу, – соврал Костя, и Татка довольно чмокнула его за ухом».  
  
– Я не знала, что будет в меню на дне рождения, поэтому просто пожарила рис с овощами. Ничего? – спросила Гала.  
– Нормально. – Мих шлепнулся на стул. – Там в меню была скука и коктейли.  
– Так ты не ел ничего! – Гала застучала плитой. – Сейчас соображу что-нибудь посытнее.  
– А, не суетись. Рис сойдет. Можешь еще яйцо туда добавить.  
– Кофе?  
– И кофе. Я еще кусок написал, будешь читать?  
– Буду!  
Мих подключился к домашней сети и обновил файл. Похождения приключенцев на открытой планете продолжались уже двадцатую страницу. Сегодня они брали пробы вулканического пепла, и Алекс на флиппере застрял в расщелине и запаниковал.  
– Они у тебя не очень приятными людьми выходят, да? – спросила Гала, когда дочитала.  
– Да нет. Обычные люди. Приятные, наверное, только в детских сказках бывают. А им работать надо. И потом, они там уже почти месяц сидят, могут и побеситься немного.  
– А главный герой?  
– Костя? – Мих довольно улыбнулся. – Он просто идиот. Но умный. Понимаешь?  
– Не очень. Объясни, пожалуйста.  
  
«Я очень хочу быть полезной, – призналась Айша, когда Костя восстанавливал на ней кожное покрытие. Материал был новейшей технической разработкой, а раз новейшей – значит, несовершенной. – Мне пообещали, что если я буду полезной, меня запишут в человека.  
– Это ты зря, – сказал Костя вполголоса, а потом спохватился, что Айша все равно услышала, и пояснил: – У людей гораздо больше проблем, чем у машин.  
– Зато люди умеют создавать новое! – с горячностью возразила Айша. – Творить! Сопереживать. Выбирать себе занятие… И просто – выбирать.  
– Ты тоже. – Костя погладил ее по манипулятору.  
– Совсем не так, – вздохнула Айша.  
– И многие люди этого всего не умеют. Хотя у них есть возможность, ты права.  
– Ты случайно не фетишист? – с любопытством спросила Татка, обнаружив, что он везде ходит с образцом покрытия и время от времени достает и осматривает. Костя не стал ей объяснять, что пытается проверить капризный материал на контакт с внешней средой планеты, чтоб предупредить возможные осложнения.  
Оно ей надо? Пусть лучше в своих микробах ковыряется».  
  
Подземные толчки прекратились так же резко, как и начались. Мих сидел на диване, поджав ноги, просматривал обращение разгневанных квартиросъемщиков и раздумывал, ставить подпись или нет. Инженеры домоуправления божились, что сдвиг грунта больше не повторится.  
Пылесосы-«тараканы» деловито сновали по гостиной и вычищали облитый шоколадом ковер. Шоколад было жаль, он сегодня получился вкусным.  
– А почему ты сказал, что все закончится плохо? – Мих оторвался от отчета и не сразу сообразил, что Гала спрашивает о событиях рассказа.  
– Людям ни за что нельзя рассказывать, что есть что-то умнее и добрее них. Это вызывает у них сперва возмущение, а потом ужас и полное неприятие.  
– Что, у всех? – ужаснулась Гала.  
– Почти у всех. Хорошо представляют себе последствия появления еще одного разумного вида, а кто не представляет, тем в красках описали. Слушай, они даже дельфинов боятся иногда.  
Гала задумалась:  
– Нет, они не все такие. Есть же просто хорошие люди.  
– И идиоты, – кивнул Мих.  
– Ты сегодня мизантроп. И мне кажется, ты не прав.  
– Может и так.  
Он прошелся по еще влажному ковру на кухню.  
– Возьми чашку, я еще приготовила, – сообщила Гала. – С корицей.  
  
«Сигнал прервался около четырех часов вечера по местному времени, после странной фразы Айши: «Все. Жаль, что не получилось». Костя занервничал и проверил настройки приемника, вздохнул и направился к руководителю экспедиции. Мастер Вэнь естественно не стал отпираться и спокойно сообщил причину молчания Айши.  
– Куда-куда вы ее отправили? – ужаснулся Костя.  
– Исследовать впадину. Нам необходимо было получить пробы грунта, это бы доказало теорию происхождения…  
– Получили? – мрачно спросил Костя.  
– К сожалению, нет. Давление и – дополнительно – выброс магмы, батискаф с андроидом не выдержали.  
– Жалко, – сказал сидящий рядом Алекс. – Но, мастер, вашей вины ведь нет? Нам нового вышлют по страховке? Костя, вы не расстраивайтесь, работа для вас все равно найдется.  
– У вас еще много неубитой техники осталось?  
– Ты о ней переживаешь, как о живой, – сказала Татка. – Зря ты так близко к сердцу это все принял. Я вот – не переживаю ни капельки. Люди должны заботиться о людях.  
– Она о вас тоже заботилась, – буркнул Костя и вышел на площадку. – А вы еще не доросли до ее заботы.  
Звезды чужого неба расплывались и мерцали сквозь влажную пелену».  
  
Врач сказал:  
– И, Михал, вам сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя нервничать! Только позитивные эмоции. У нас есть книги и фильмы. Пару дней отлежитесь после стресса и сможете вернуться к друзьям и работе. Насчет дома не переживайте, муниципальные власти обещали предоставить новое жилье в ближайшее время.  
– Я и не переживаю, – заверил врача Мих. Это было правдой: он уже посчитал, какой выброс энергии потребовался, чтоб удержать автономный купол до прихода спасателей. Переживать особо было не за что, от ресурсов Галы ничего не осталось. А дом – всего лишь непрочная коробка, не выдержавшая испытание оползнем.  
Но одно важное дело у Миха все-таки было.  
Он потянулся к услужливо принесенному сотрудниками рабочему планшету, на котором лежала последняя из правок рассказа, и дописал:  
  
«Хорошо, что я успел сохранить последнюю версию», – подумал Костя. Внешнее общение он, конечно, отключит. Но информация будет поступать и обрабатываться.  
И Айша еще получит шанс доказать свою полезность. Пусть даже ее и не запишут никогда».  
  
Теперь рассказ казался ему оконченным правильно. Что бы ни говорили потом критики и нелюбители хэппиэндов.


End file.
